En siste sjanse
by Carina3
Summary: 2.kapittel folkens! Dette er en fanfiction om Oliver Quist sitt siste år på Galtvort. Hans siste sjanse til å vinne rumpeldunkpokalen, og dessuten møter han en gammel venn...
1. En gammel venn

Disclaimer: Eg eier ingenting. Alt tilhører J.K.Rowling som dere sikkert vet.. 

Authors note: Dette er min første fanfiction. Eg valgte å bruke de norske navnene, fordi eg tenkte at det var mest praktisk.

En gammel venn 

__

Oliver Quist fløy på sin splitter nye Lynkile. Det var rumpeldunk-kamp mot Smygard, og Griffing leda med 10 poeng. Det var en varm og solfyllt dag, og stemninga var høy blant publikum. Det var den siste kampen i Rumpeldunk-cupen. Hvis Griffing vant, ville de vinne hele cupen. Det hadde de ikke gjort på sju år no. Jordan Lee kommenterte kampen som alltid:

« Katti Bull har sluffen! Ho sentrer den til  Angelina Johnson. Kom igjen Angelina, no scorer du! JAAA! Kom igjen Griffing! Åhhh, Harry har oppdaga gullsnoppen! Harry Potter har fanga gullsnoppen! Griffing har vunne rumpeldunk-pokalen!

Oliver våkna med et rykk. Faren ropte på ham fra kjøkkenet, men han ville ikke stå opp. Bare ligge der og gjenoppleve drømmen. Hvis det bare hadde vært sånn… For det første, han hadde ingen Lynkile. Den mest moderne sopelimen i hele verden. Kom ut for bare en uke siden. Han hadde en Nimbus 2001. Den var den nestbeste sopelimen man kunne få tak i…

Faren ropte igjen. Oliver stod opp, kledde på seg og gikk ned på kjøkkenet, der faren og de to søstrene hans allerede satt og spiste frokost. Marte som bare var 5 år, kom løpende bort til Oliver og ga ham en stor klem da han dukka opp på kjøkkenet. Jessica satt og las brevet fra Galtvort som hadde kommet denne morgenen. Ho skulle begynne der dette året. For Oliver, var dette det siste året. Faren satt og bladde i Aftenprofeten. Trollmannsavisen. Det var et bilde av en mann utpå.

_« Hvem er det?»_ , spurde Oliver

« _Sirius Svart_ » , svarte faren med bekymret stemme, « _Han har rømt fra Azkaban_ »

Oliver gispa. Han hadde selvfølgelig hørt om Sirius Svart. Han hadde drept 13 personer med en enkelt forbannelse. Tolv gomper og en trollmann. De siste 12 åra hadde han tilbrakt i trollmansfengselet Azkaban. Oliver grøssa bare ved tanken på det stedet. Det var svært frykta. Ingen hadde noensinne klart å rømme derifra, og no hadde Sirius klart det.

Etter frokost dro de til Diagonallmenningen for å kjøpe skolesaker. De reiste med Flumpulver. Det var mest lettvint og den raskeste måten.

Gatene der var overfyllte av hekser og trollmenn som handla. Det var en del elevar fra Galtvort. Det begynte jo å nærme seg skolestart…  Han traff noen han kjente og stod og småprata med de en stund. Faren og søstrene gikk for å kjøpe de nødvendige tingene til Jessica.

Oliver gjekk og kjøpte de nødvendige bøkene han trengte, og så gikk han til favorittbutikken sin; "Kvalitetsutstyr til Rumpeldunk"_. _Det sto en flokk med gutter utenfor butikkvinduet. De sto og beundra Lynkilen. _« Tenk å ha en sånn da! Verdens beste sopelime! »_ En Lynkile var det Oliver ønska seg aller mest her i verden. Utenom å vinne rumpeldunk-cupen selvfølgelig. Kanskje han skulle prøve å overtale faren til å kjøpe den… Nei, det ville ikke gått uansett. Lynkilen var sikkert kjempedyr. Han oppdaga Harry Potter som kom ut fra "Den Lekke Kjele". Oliver forta seg bort til Harry for å snakke med han. Han hadde visst tilbragt den siste uken der. Men han fikk aldri vite hvorfor, fordi Oliver plutselig oppdaga noe. En jente med lyst, bølgete hår stod litt lenger nede i gaten. Ho minna mistenkelig om… Kunne det være henne?? Ho stod med ryggen til, men plutselig snudde ho seg. Ho stirra rett på ham. Det var henne. Shania. Ho smilte et strålende smil då ho gjenkjente Oliver. Ho vinka til ham. Han unnskyldte seg til Harry, og begynte å gå mot henne.

Shania. Ho hadde gått på Galtvort for et par år siden. Ho og Oliver hadde vært gode venner. Nesten uatskillelige. De hadde vært bestevenner. Kunne fortelle hverandre alt. Alle hadde trodd at de var kjærester, men de hadde aldri sånne følelser for hverandre. De hadde bare vært gode venner. Helt til ho flytta. I begynnelsen hadde de skreve brev til hverandre, men etterhvert hadde det stoppa opp.

_-Hei_

_-Hei_

Det var en pinlig taushet. Ho hadde forandra seg. Hvorfor oppdaga jeg aldri hvor pen ho var? Tenkte Oliver. Ho smilte forsiktig og sa:

« _Det er godt å se deg igjen_ »

Han smilte og ga henne en klem. Ho trakk seg tilbake med et skremt blikk. Så smilte ho igjen.

_« Hva gjør du her » _Spurde Oliver

Shania skulle til å svare. Ho fikk det skremte blikket igjen, mumla at ho måtte stikke. Så la ho på sprang.

_Dette var altså første kapittel. Vær så snille og skriv hva dere syns om dette. Holder på med andre kapittel no. _


	2. Galtvortekspressen

Disclaimers: Eg eier ingen av karakterene eller stedene, alt tilhører J.K.Rowlig. (Utenom personene eg har dikta opp sjølv)

Authors note: Glømte å skrive dette i forrige kapittel. Dette er min første fanfiction, så den er sikkert ikke så veldig bra. Eg har valgt å bruke de norske navnene, tenkte at det var best. Men eg har valgt å bruke det engelske navnet på dementor, og ikke desperant..

Du bør ha lest den tredje boken: Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban.

Galtvortekspressen 

Oliver var lenge oppe den kvelden. Først måtte han pakke, fordi han skulle tilbake til Galtvort neste dag. Hans siste år… Litt trist egentlig. Etter å ha pakka, gikk han ned i stuen og gjorde ferdig noen pargamentruller med rumpeldunk-strategier han hadde tenkt ut i løpet av sommeren. Men han hadde litt problemer med å konsentrere seg. Tankene hans vendte hele tiden tilbake til det samme temaet: Shania. Hvorfor hadde ho oppført seg sånn? De hadde ikke sett hverandre på to år, og ho bare stakk av. Først no gikk det opp for ham hvor mye han hadde savna henne. Savna en skikkelig god venn som han kunne snakke med om alt, og dessuten alltid stilte opp for ham. 

Sånn hadde det vært med Shania. Ho hadde blant annet stilt opp for ham da moren hans døde..

King's Cross var som vanlig full av gomper som for i alle retninger.

De hadde dårlig tid, så de måtte løpe til plattformen. De gikk parvis gjennom bommen. Først faren og Marte, og så Oliver og Jessica.

Toget var ganske fullt, men de fant hvertfall en ledig kupê. De satte seg, og Oliver tok fram pergamentrullene fra dagen før.

Etter en stund fikk de besøk av Katti Bull. Ho var en av de tre jagerne på Griffing sitt huslag. Ho hilste så vidt på Jessica før Oliver begynte å snakke om rumpeldunk-strategiene sine, og forklare dem for henne.

Katti prøvde å si noe, men no som han først var i gang var han ikke til å stoppe. Gikk ti minutter før ho endelig fikk ordet:

« Smygard har fått en ny knakker » Oliver stirra på henne. « Hvem? »

« En eller annen Derrick. Er ny på skolen, men kjenner visst Flint og den gjengen. Hørt at han er skikkelig tøff på banen. Han gjør ALT for å vinne…»

Plutselig stoppa toget. Oliver såg at de to jentene var like forundra som han var. Jessica skulle til å si noe, men så gikk lyset og.

« Hva…?! » utbrøt Oliver.

Jessica tok handen hans, og spurte hva som skjedde.

« Eg skal gå og se » sa Katti, og reiste seg, og gikk ut i gangen.

Det var mange folk ute i gangen. Det var mange høye og redde stemmer. Mye bråk. Så hørte han Perry Wiltersen sin stemme overdøve de andre: « Alle sammen trekker seg tilbake. Det er ingenting å være redd for. Toget fortsetter straks .»

Han hadde rett også. Rett etterpå kom lyset på igjen, og toget begynte å bevege seg . Katti kom inn i kupeên.

« Hva var det for noe?? » spurde Oliver nysgjerrig.

« Vel…» sa Katti nølende og kasta et blikk bort på Jessica. Ho reiv av en liten bit fra eine pragamentrullen hans og skreiv noe. Så ga ho han lappen.

_Gikk rykter om at det var dementorer her. De skulle gjennomsøke toget._

_De skal være på Galtvort dette året. På grunn av Sirius Svart._

Oliver gispa. Dementor. Et fryktet vesen. De var en slags skapninger, helt nøyaktig hva de var, visste han ikke. De var i Azkaban og passa på de som satt innesperra der. No skulle de være på Galtvort. Oliver grøssa…

Resten av turen gikk greitt og problemfritt… De satt og snakke om festen som skulle komme, og all den gode maten. Like før de kom fram til Galtvort, forlot Katti dem og sa ho måtte snakke med noen før de kom fram. Endelig begynte toget å sakne farten. Toget stoppa helt, og elevene vrimla ut…

Han hadde akkurat kommet ut då han såg Katti igjen, sammen med Alicia, en annen Griffing-speider og en tredje jente. Med bølgete lyst hår…

Det var kapittel to folkens! Vær så snill og si hva du synes… Kapittel tre kommer snart!


End file.
